Late Minute Midnight Homework
by Iszel
Summary: I will tutor you. Lucky you, having a devilishly handsome bloke tutoring you." A smirk twitched at the corner of his lip as he looked at her laughing face. A Fred Weasley X OC One Shot


It was a late sunday night as Olivia Honeydew sat up in the Gryffindor common room a charm book in one hand and a wand in another. Her eyes were focused on the spell written out of the parchment of the text book, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Charms had never been a strong point for her, she was more of a potions girl, since being muggle born she truly loved the aspects of chemistry. The idea of creating something new of different items intrigued her, but charms was another matter. She did not care for all these spells, growing up in a muggle home she didn't need a wand to stand up and walk across the living room to get the remote to turn the channel.

She sighed in frustration as she glanced at the coffee table before her a small marble sitting neatly in the center, her wand pointed directly at it. She flicked her wrist again, "engorgio." The marble did not move or grow like it was suppose to as her left eye twitched in annoyance. The bloody marble just wouldn't cooperate with her, and she needed to learn this spell for charm class the next day.

Again she repeated the spell and flicked her wrist, and once when she got her hopes up when the marble started to move it just rolled off the side of the table to the common room floor, rolling underneath the couch she sat upon.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" She slammed the book closed and dropped it on the table with a loud thud before throwing her wand to the side, watching it land with a small bounce from the couch. She leaned her head back looking at the oh so interesting common room ceiling, her cheeks red with frustration. She didn't need to know how to make a sodding marble bigger, she didn't need to levitate things or call things to her though the spells were rather useful at times.

"Last minute midnight homework Honeydew?"

She glanced towards the stairs leading to the boys dormitories and smiled gently, noticing the tall red head that leaned against the railing of the spiraling staircase.

"Of course." She stated rather pompously sticking her nose in the air, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It allows me to spend my time wallowing in my self pity that I can't make a bloody marble bigger."

Fred Weasley chuckled at his best friend a fellow Quidditch player on the Gryffindor team. She was a chaser with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Angelina Johnson was naturally suppose to have the spot Olivia had but due to her dropping grades she had to give up the wonderful sport, not that Olivia was complaining. She was naturally a reserve chaser, but now she was able to play full time.

Fred sat down next to her and picked up her wand. "Care to try again?"

"Not unless you have a bigger marble that I can swap with the smaller one when Flitwick isn't looking." She rolled her eyes taking the wand from Fred who smiled kindly at her.

"No even better," looking at him oddly he picked up the marble from the floor and placed it on the table once again, "I will tutor you. Lucky you, having a devilishly handsome bloke tutoring you." A smirk twitched at the corner of his lip as he looked at her laughing face.

"You? Fred Weasley-who is always sleeping in charms-tutor me?" As she laughed Fred gave her a friendly shove with a smile.

"Are you going to let me help you or not?" She took her time simmering down and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Oh show me the ways of charms professor Weasley."

"Hardy har har," Fred rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist and a murmur of the spell the marble grew to about four times its actual size.

Olivia's eyes must have been the size of saucers she she looked from the marble to Fred then back again, her mouth slightly open. She was completely bewildered, Fred Weasley had just made a marble grow in a matter of seconds and it look Olivia a good two hours to make the marble bloody move!

"How?" She stuttered, she was dumbfounded and she didn't know what else to say.

Fred just grinned his famous mischievous grin, "so now you try."

Three long hours rolled by slowly as Fred tried to teach his best friend the way of charms, which was harder than potions he exclaimed once through the teaching period. Fred had to hold back his laughter once when Olivia grabbed the marble out of anger and throw it across the room only to have it hit one of the banners - that were decorated around the room that read 'The Quidditch Cup-As Good As Ours' in shining gold letters - and bounce back, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her forehead. This caused a long line of curses that would even make a sailor blush.

Now with red mark in the middle of her forehead, an irritated look on her face, anger shaking through her body at the tiny sodding marble that wouldn't grow if her life depended on it.

"Bloody hell you git of a marble!" She cried out, not caring if she woke anyone in the dormitories, she just wanted to destroy the damn shiny tiger eye stone. "I will destroy you!"

"Calm down Olivia," Fred pushed her wand down as she slowly started to calm down, still glaring at the small inanimate object before them. "Your to tense, you have to lighten up. Here let me help." He stood up and walked around the couch standing right behind her.

"What are you-"

"Shh, just relax." Fred's fingers gently crawled along her shoulders causing her to tense up even more before relaxing at his soft touch. Fred smiled gently as he watched his best friend close her eyes allowing a sigh to pass her slightly parted pink lips.

He quickly looked away his cheeks turning the same color of his hair making his dark freckles to pop out more. He caught himself staring at his best friend, not like it was a bad thing, but bloody hell she was his best friend! She hard burping contests with him, they fought over the last pumpkin pastry at dinner, they always tell each other everything, she shared a room with him and his brother during her stay at the borrow, they even felt comfortable enough with each other to go swimming in their under garments. He couldn't fancy his best friend, he couldn't destroy what they had over a simple thing of him fancying her, but every time he saw her he would feel his stomach flutter, his eyes would travel down every curve of her gorgeous body, his lips would desire the satisfaction of her soft luscious lips on his but that was too much to ask for in his case. This was Olivia Honeydew, his best mate since first year, and probably the love of his life.

"That was nice." Olivia murmured to him as she opened her eyes. "Thank you, I really needed that."

Fred smiled and sat back down beside her, "now lets get back to the marble, we don't have much time, you still need to sleep."

"Aww is Fred Weasley worried about little ol me?" Olivia pointed to herself innocently a small smile on her face.

Fred groaned inwardly that look drove him mad, it was so innocent yet held so much mischief, which he loved most about her. He palms started to sweat, he could feel something in his throat as he gulped nervously. This just wasn't him, he; Fred Weasley was never nervous around a girl, no girl made him feel so vulnerable, so weak that his knees would buckle. He was fresh out of lines, he couldn't even think of a simple cheesy pick up line when he was around Olivia. Her smile made his ears flare red, her eyes made his heart cry out against his ribs, her scent of cinnamon drove the poor bloke mad.

"Fred are you ok?" Olivia was a few inches away from Fred her hands resting on his shoulders shaking him gently. "Fred? Hello? Your starting to worry me!"

Blinking in surprise he gazed into her bright green eyes, strands of raven black hair in her face. Without thinking he reached up and brushed them away, his fingers trailing along her ivory cheek. She looked at him with confusion her eyes staring into his eyes a small blush reaching her cheeks.

She had always fancied her best friend Fred Weasley, everyone knew it, even most of the Weasley family knew, well except Fred that was. She loved his laugh, and how he would smile at her, not the mischievous grin that he was famous for, but the real smile at only she and George had ever seen. He made her feel as if she was on a pedestal, that she was only one important to him besides his family. She trusted him with all her heart, the same heart that she would surrender to him in a heart beat. She knew she would never find anyone like Fred Weasley in her life, he was one of a kind even though he had a twin. She fell in love with him the very first time they met, which was a simple accident, a prank the twins were going to play on their elder Percy was interrupted by Olivia who got a bucket full of slime on her head that turned her hair bright neon pink for a week. She had thought it was hilarious, and questioned the twins about more of their pranks.

"Fred..." Her voice was just below a whisper and before she could say anything else Fred's lips claimed hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she couldn't believe that her best friend was kissing her. With one hand on her cheek the other rested on her waist, he never imagined anything more perfect. Here he was at his favorite place in the world: Hogwarts, with the person he loved: Olivia, kissing. It was pure bliss.

Pulling away Olivia looked at him, her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry Olivia I- I didn't - I wasn't - I mean-"

"Shut up Fred."

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

His lip twitched into a smirk as he claimed her lips once again. During their snogging session unknown to Olivia's gaze when she flicked her wrist to drop her wand the Marble grew five times bigger than normal. So maybe charm's wasn't all that bad when you have a devilishly handsome bloke tutoring you.


End file.
